This invention relates to a lawn sprinkler and more particularly to a lawn sprinkler having selectable distribution patterns.
In the past, lawn sprinklers have been provided which provide water distribution in circular patterns or rectangular patterns. For example, a common type of lawn sprinkler is one which is rotatable about a vertical axis or shaft thereof having one or more spray nozzles. Such a sprinkler distributes the water in a circle or segment thereof. Another form of sprinkler has an oscillating or rotatable bar having spray openings along a length thereof. Such a sprinkler distributes the water in a generally rectangular pattern. Lawn sprinklers having no moving parts in operation have been provided with spray openings which allow only a circular or rectangular distribution.